


i'm just asking for a kiss

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Hand Kink, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Musicals, Party, Porn With Plot, Riding, Tattoo Kink?, light exhibitionism, med student!doyoung, theatre kid!taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: for as long as he can remember taeil has considered his life to be just one big performance; he’s the shining star of his own show, and he will be damned if he doesn’t get a standing ovation for this specific one.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	i'm just asking for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,,, this thing now exists....... i just love doil so much and people dont write enough of it so im gonna do it my dudes
> 
> it was inspired by all the selfies of doie looking soft and cuddly with his cute curly hair. i love it so much and i just wanna pet it once:(((((((((((( 
> 
> anywayyyyyyyy this is unbetaed and there are probably a bunch of mistakes but im too lazy to go over it properly so rip whoever is reading this lol

taeil wraps the flowery material around his waist tighter, securing it with a safety pin. it’s a bit loose, but for now, it will do. this is just to get in the character, to feel like persephone when she finally comes back from the underworld. he knows junmyeon is willing to make him a costume for the character, but taeil isn’t one to back down from a challenge. he wants to nail persephone and show ten he can portray her in a way that even amber gray would praise him for. 

he has to walk outside and talk to people; he has to make them believe they are talking with the goddess of spring herself. this is something taeil can do. _ this _ is what he was born to do. 

taeil’s life is all a big performance, he’s the shining star of his own show, and he will be damned if he doesn’t get a standing ovation for this specific one. his head held high, the white faux-fur coat draped across his shoulders, taeil leaves his apartment, not bothering to lock it. 

taeyong will be back soon enough. 

for now, he has only one thing to focus on, and that thing is how to walk outside with his too long coat without dirtying the white piece of clothing. perhaps it would’ve been a smarter idea to wear heels as well. 

the walk to the cafe is short lived and anticlimactic. since it’s almost midnight, not that many people are outside, and the few and in between ones he’s seen had their earphones in. taeil may be an obnoxious theatre kid, but he’s still a decent human being. he’s not a troubled character in _ glee _ who is so entitled because of their future on broadway that he can just disturb people who clearly want nothing to do with him. 

_ insomnia _is as full as it can get, with students of all ages trying hard to finish assignments or squeeze in a bit more information before an exam. the smell of freshly brewing coffee hits taeil square in the face when he enters, and it’s then that he realizes just how tired he is. 

he marches to the counter, where mina is already working on his coffee. one mint late, two extra espresso shots, three packets of sugar. diabetes in a cup, but it’s the only drink that can keep taeil awake for hours, until he crashes down from the sugar overdose. 

the simple black paper cup gets pushed towards him, and mina gives him a tired smile as she accepts his credit card. “why aren’t you sleeping tonight, oppa?”

taeil takes a deep breath. as much as he’d rather whine and cry to her about how sleep can’t seem to come his way anymore these days, he has a role to get into. 

“my husband has been rather… out of it lately… no more time for me, only the oil machines and carnival lights in his town! i don’t know what to do, dear. i watch him build the wall, watch him fall out of love with me and i… i can’t bring myself to do anything about it. i can simply watch as he slowly forgets what we’ve had, as the song of our love gets quieter and quieter.” taeil sighs, sipping his coffee. 

“i need something to mellow the pain. you’ve got any liquid morphine stocked in here, love?” he looks behind mina, as if he could find any alcohol in the cafe. “ah, nevermind then. i shall just enjoy my time above and bring spring back. six months pass rather quickly when at the end of it you have to get back to your cage.”

mina looks at him for a moment, processing what he’s just said. she rolls her eyes and says, “i really wish theater kids didn’t come into the cafe when i’m working. good luck on your musical, oppa. but please don’t come to me with your marriage problems anymore, ok?” 

chuckling, taeil takes his coffee and leaves to find an empty table. he has to read more about the adventure amber went on when preparing for her role. 

luck isn’t on his side however. the only places where he can sit are either with the revolutionary kids, which, on a normal day he would enjoy, but taeil isn’t in the mood to hear younghyun explain the plan to his new protest (he’s also not in the mood to listen to him and jaehyung bicker about said protest) or with one of the med students. but not just _ any _med student, he would sit with kim doyoung, the nerdiest (and cutest) med student in the whole university. god, taeil could write odes about how much he wants to touch doyoung’s curly hair, or his oversized sweaters, or his adorable pouty lips, or his nose; god, taeil really wants to kiss his nose. 

he obviously goes with the second option. 

doyoung doesn’t look up from his book when taeil approaches. he doesn’t even seem to be connected to the outside world, simply reading whatever is in his book and taking notes every now and again. 

taeil clears his throat, grabbing the man’s attention. “hi, dear. may i?” he asks, pointing to the empty spot across doyoung. after a split second of staring at him, mouth slightly agape, doyoung nods and picks up his discarded notebooks. 

“thanks, dear. you’re just as nice as you are cute,” taeil says with a wink, admiring the blush that quickly spreads across doyoung’s cheeks and ears. he doesn’t get to look at it for too long, for the med student buries his face in his thick book and hides his pretty pink cheeks from taeil’s prying eyes. 

the brunet takes out his phone, reopening the page with the tips and tricks. he finds the place where he left off, and soon enough he is pulled back in the world of acting and singing. he’s so caught up that he misses the fugitive looks doyoung gives him, accompanied by knowing smirks and desire filled eyes. 

doyoung bids him goodbye at around five in the morning, his farewell short. this time, taeil doesn’t miss the smile doyoung gives him, and just as the bell above the door rings to signal the younger’s departure, taeil’s face goes red. 

ten is going to have a fit when he finds out just how well he blended in with persephone’s flirty and out there character. 

* * *

taeil only goes to the library when he’s _ really _ stressed. most often than not, he can study perfectly well at home, with some lo-fi in the background to cover the noises taeyong makes in the kitchen. most often than not he _ doesn’t _have to study. he’s a theater major, for fuck’s sake! 

still, every now and again, there are moments when he just can’t concentrate on a specific role, when the words he is reading make no sense and the melody of the song sounds like nothing but noises. that’s when he finds refuge in the quietness of the university library. 

it’s something about the atmosphere one only gets to feel in a library filled with people that eases taeil’s mind. 

today is one of those days, when nothing seems to work out for him. he made junmyeon _ almost _ yell at him for forgetting his part not once, not twice, but three times in a row, he forgot about the movie night he and jisung had scheduled, and to top off his neverending drama, he’s catching a cold. 

taeil wants nothing more than to read about aliens and put this awful day behind. 

he never strays far from the sci-fi section of the library. taeil is pretty sure he’s the only one still coming here, since most students just ignore the crowded space on the third floor dedicated to anything that doesn’t quite fit with the whole educational books the library has to offer. he thinks of the third floor as his own, if he’s being honest. 

so imagine taeil’s pure and uttermost surprise when he sees doyoung-- _ the _ kim doyoung-- wandering around with a few of his favorite copies in his arms. his very much tattooed arms. _ holy shit, doyoung’s arms are covered in tatts. _ his arms are bare, not covered by sweater sleeves, _ naked _ and instead of a soft material covering them there are _ tattoos_. 

kim doyoung has tattoos and taeil doesn’t know what to do with this information. no, scratch that, he wants to pull the rolled sleeves _ down _ because it shouldn’t even be legal to walk around with those god-like arms. 

taeil does _ not _squeal, nor does he imagine those arms holding him up against a wall. this is a library, he’s not gonna defile the beauty of these books, even though he knows that there are a few copies of some rather… questionable japanese books hidden somewhere around here. 

doyoung turns around at the sudden noise, eyes widening for just a second before realizing who is staring at him. 

“hey! no more uh… skirt today?” 

taeil hides the embarrassment on his face with a quick turn, pretending to look for something on the shelf in front of him. “it was… part of a costume. well, not my final costume, just something to… get me in the role… cause you know, acting isn’t all fun and games and uh… yeah!” _ jesus, he sounds like an idiot. _

“oh right! you’re an arts major, right? you played enjolras and moritz. man, you really like dying in your musicals, huh?” taeil hates it when people say he’s an arts major. there is no reasoning behind it, just the fact that he doesn’t think he should be put in the same category with great painters and sculptors when all he does is sing on a scene. but he won’t say this to doyoung, not when he notices just how proud he looks of himself at having remembered taeil’s major without even having interacted once, other than the brief… talk they had at _ insomnia. _

“theater, but you’re not _ that _far off, i guess.”

doyoung holds his hand out, balancing the books between his hip and arm, “doyoung! med student, but i’m pretty sure you gathered that much from the whole… body diagrams i had with me at the cafe.”

taeil wants to kiss him. 

“taeil, theater major who is fond of _ dying in my musicals_,” taeil eyes roam from one book cover to the other, not reading any of the words written there. he picks up a random one, making a victory noise.

“you enjoy reading hentai mangas, taeil-ssi?” doyoung questions, eyes fixed on the book cover in the elder’s hands. 

sputtering, taeil drops the book and sure enough, there are a bunch of dicks staring up at him. he’s gonna kill whoever put them out in the open. 

doyoung hides his laugh behind his hand and oh… some of his knuckles are tattooed as well. taeil wants the younger to _ punch _him straight in the jaw. “i’ll take that as a no then. what book are you looking for?”

taeil tries to remember _ what _he is looking for but he can’t think of anything other than how nice doyoung’s fingers must feel inside his mouth. so he simply points to the ones the younger is holding, not uttering a single word. 

“you want_ lord of the rings _ too?” the surprise evident not only in his voice but on his face as well. 

he could’ve sworn the younger was holding _ harry potter. _ taeil has never seen the movies, nor did he read the books. he doesn’t have a single ounce of intention to do so in his body, but when he sees how happy doyoung looks at the prospect of having a new buddy who enjoys _ lord of the rings, _taeil can’t really bring himself to say no. 

and because of that, taeil finds himself with a reading date turned movie date. he’s not mad, per se; he gets to spend more time with doyoung and who knows, maybe get a closer look at the art adorning the younger’s skin. 

but god, this means he has to go to the enemy for unwanted knowledge about the franchise. today is only getting worse by the minute. 

* * *

“so you come to me in a moment of crisis. i have to laugh,” namjoon snorts into his tea, getting some of the dark liquid on his white shirt. “fuck!” 

taeil chuckles under his breath, not without catching the death glare namjoon sends him. “i know we’re exes and all that, but joon, can’t we just forget everything that happened? are you forgetting that it’s because of me you found seokjin-hyung?” 

namjoon rolls his eyes, but even with the mean action, taeil can still see the fondness in his eyes when he mentioned his boyfriend. 

“you still haven’t given me my bonsai back, so i don’t think i can put all we had behind me and pretend this is ok!”

taeil knew this would happen. the taller loves his trees more than he loves his friends. it’s understandable though, he does have a talent for growing beautiful trees. 

“i told you that the cat pushed it from the counter!” 

“blasphemy! guac would never do that!” 

“for fuck’s sake, joon! i’ll get you a bunch of trees, just help me out!” 

namjoon looks like he’s actually considering the offer. he’s humming a little tune under his breath, before pushing his tea cup away and smiling at taeil. the smaller man lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. thank god they’re only enemies in the public eye. 

“teach me everything you know about _ lord of the rings_!” 

the snort he gets from his ex is enough of an answer to know that this will be a long journey. 

* * *

by the time he leaves the coffee shop, almost three hours later, he can proudly tell the plot of all three movies and even some random things from _ the hobbit. _ he really hopes-- he prays that his hard work will come in handy later on. 

for now, he only wants to go back home and cuddle with taeyong, even if it means listening to him gush about how cute his boyfriends are. he’d rather have ten hours of that, than another second of hearing how legolas is the most amazingly skilled elf to ever exist in this universe. 

* * *

when taeil knocks on the door that has a rather… unusual array of stickers plastered on, doyoung greets him with a smile and open arms. he doesn’t get to study the moth stickers for that long, before he’s being dragged inside by the younger. 

the first thing he notices after having taken his shoes off is that doyoung is naked. well, not fully naked, but the top he’s wearing, sleeveless and cropped, leaves little to taeil’s imagination. the shorts don’t help either, but taeil thanks his guardian angel, god and also satan for not having planted the idea of calf tattoos inside doyoung’s brain. 

still, taeil can see the sharp lines of all of doyoung’s exposed tattoos, and while his eyes roam the naked arms, there is only one thought swimming inside his head: _ i’m gonna have an aneurysm if he sits next to me. _

“we’re gonna start with just the first one today so don’t worry about missing your curfew, hyung!” doyoung smirks over his shoulder as he leads the elder deeper inside his apartment. it’s not bigger than his and taeyong’s, but it’s much more… organized. despite being a med student who probably sold his soul to a demon for coffee and the ability to remember all 206 bones in a human body, doyoung’s living space is abnormally… neat. no weird skulls on the shelves, or books thrown on the floor; there aren’t even any coffee mugs littering the furniture. _ this _ is the type of man taeil needs in his life. 

“first one! yeah, i know the first one! loved it! it’s in my top three _ lord of the rings _ movies!” doyoung gives him a confused look. “and that’s a joke because there are only three of them! they’re all in my top three!” taeil laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. he’s embarrassing himself the more he opens his mouth, this is _ saddening. _

the younger doesn’t seem convinced, but he is smart enough to not push a theater student when said student looks ready to dive out the window. he walks straight to the couch, patting the empty space next to him and _ jesus, _ that’s a really _ fucking small _ couch! how is taeil gonna survive if doyoung’s arms are touching his!? 

he sends a quick prayer to god, before sitting down next to the med student, putting whatever distance he’s able between them. it’s a mere two centimeter space, but taeil will treasure those two centimeters with all he has. 

the popcorn bowl is placed in _ his _ lap, the movie starts, the soda is a reach away, and under normal circumstances, taeil would be able to enjoy this lazing opportunity. but _ now_? while a really gorgeous man is sitting next to him, his tattooed hand reaching for the popcorn every now and again, accidentally brushing over taeil’s own fingers? while this _ angel _ acting like a demon leans in to tell him little jokes, even though they’re the only ones in doyoung’s living room and there is _ absolutely _ no need for him to be so close? while this _ demon _ that hides an undeniable purity behind his laughter stretches his left arm so much that it ends up being draped around taeil’s shoulders? the brunet can only duck his head to hide his blush and stare at the screen without absorbing any new information. 

somewhere between the creation of the fellowship and the whole _ you shall not pass! _part, taeil ends up leaning on doyoung, his hand resting atop the younger’s right arm and drawing mindlessly on top of the dark lines. he’s quite drawn to a piece meant to represent a jellyfish. the animal is surrounded by water droplets, and taeil is dying to know what it represents. 

somewhere between _ you shall not pass! _and the end of the film, taeil falls asleep, head resting on doyoung’s chest. 

he wakes up to a hand petting his hair and a blanket covering his body. his mind is so tired that he doesn’t even register that this is not taeyong he’s cuddling. taeil simply snuggles closer, arms wrapping around the person’s middle and eyes falling shut again. 

* * *

“so, let me get this straight, you cuddled with kim doyoung?” taeyong asks as he fixes the elder’s make up. he asked the purple haired man to paint flowers on his face to feel closer to spring, despite it being winter already. 

“can you stop asking me that? i already told you what happened!” taeil sighs, moving his head so that he doesn’t have to look at taeyong anymore. the younger tsks and holds his face in place, mumbling something about messing up his beautiful peony. 

“you told me that you fell asleep because the movie was boring. i hate to pry the cuddling part from jaehyunnie, hyung!”

“_ pry_,” taeil snorts, “as if your boyfriend doesn’t tell you everything because he’s whipped for you!”

taeyong ignores the comment. “so? are you two fucking or something?”

“people can cuddle without fucking, yongie.”

“you don’t do that though, hyung. the only people you cuddle are me and--”

“your three pests of boyfriends, yes, i know.”

the younger gives pushes his brush _ hard _on taeil’s cheek. he already knows it’s going to leave a nasty bruise. “as i was saying! you only cuddle strangers after you fuck. so? care to explain?”

“i’m not fucking doyoung, yongie. he’s just a friend that makes me watch boring movies because he can’t be an intellectual like me and enjoy harry potter,” taeil says. despite having his eyes closed, taeil can still sense the eyeroll he gets from his friend. it’s not something unknown that taeyong hates both franchises, preferring to go for horror movies.

taeyong pulls away for a moment. the gentle sensation of glitter being placed on his eyes makes taeil giggle, but he tries to keep his composure. 

“do you want to be fucking him, hyungie?”

taeil thinks it through. he wouldn’t mind having sex with doyoung, having the younger touch, bite, slap, humiliate him, just as he wouldn’t mind having the younger praise him, kiss him softly after they’re done and telling taeil he did a great job taking everything he gave him, telling taeil that he loves him. 

his eyes shot open, his breath stops. taeyong laughs and places his make-up bag away. 

“i’ll take that as a yes and something more?”

“taeyongie, this is _ bad! _” taeil whines, hitting the back of his head on the chair. he may be having a crisis, but he’s not going to ruin taeyong’s hard work. 

“well, baby, don’t you panic!”

“stop quoting _ rocky _ when i’m near death!”

taeyong pats his head lightly, before pulling taeil up to observe his costume. “i have a plan,” he says with a wink.

that’s not even the last thing taeil wants to hear. 

* * *

the company is singing loudly around him, each person raising their cup in the air. he can hear sunyoung’s voice above all of them, _ “we raise our cups and drink them up.” _ she’s holding onto jaehwan’s side, laughing when a bit of water spills out of her glass onto the floor. 

_ “we raise ‘em high and drink ‘em dry!” _ taeil sings along, smiling to the crowd despite the bright light blinding him. 

he can hear people sniffling from the front rows as jinyoung sings the next part, _ “to orpheus and all of us!” _ when he turns to the side, he can see jongdae smile at them, his guitar held close to his chest. 

_ “goodnight, brothers, goodnight!” _taeil’s voice rings as the last chords fade into quietness. the lights dim, the curtains are drawn, and taeil can finally breathe again. 

the cheers and applauds fill the auditorium, and when the curtains open again, taeil sees the people, _ everyone, _standing and screaming their names. they loved it! they loved him! this is what he wants! this is what he needs!

in the middle of the crowd, grinning at him from ear to ear, is doyoung. doyoung who looks ravishing in a simple button up, doyoung, whose hair is pushed up and styled neatly, doyoung who looks like an angel with the thin layer of glitter dancing across his skin. 

taeil smiles back, before bowing down one more time. 

he’s gotten his standing ovation, but somehow it feels even better than the ones he’s had before. and he’s certain it’s all thanks to the beauty screaming his name with so much adoration in it that it brings tears into taeil’s eyes. 

* * *

the party that follows their musical is really, really fucking big. there are so many people that taeil can’t keep up with each of them that comes to congratulate him for his part, praising his devastating performance, how he reduced them to tears with just some simple lines. 

he doesn’t care for _ their _ praise. he only wants one person’s compliments, a man who doesn’t seem to come near him even though taeil _ knows _he is somewhere inside the club. goodness, he just wants doyoung to come and save him, maybe take him somewhere else to praise him in a more… intimate way. 

he feels a tug at his sleeve, and when he turns to look at the person, he finds sicheng looking at him. the man doesn’t say anything as he drags him to a less crowded place near the entrance, and just as he turns to check both sides, he says, “good job on your musical, hyung! we’ll take you out tomorrow… if you can walk,” he snickers under his breath before leaving him alone. 

that sure was… something. sicheng didn’t look drunk enough to act like his intoxicatedly cryptic self, but the way he just got taeil out of his admirers mob and left him in the middle of the hallway is nothing short of weird.

taeil doesn’t know for how long he waits. nothing important happens, people pass by him, some congratulate him again, some pay him no mind, but other than that, he’s just standing there, his beer growing lukewarm. 

he gets engrossed in something on his phone, the news article about a new panda baby much more interesting than the party going on around him. near the part where they announce that the baby is healthy and happy with his mother and siblings, someone takes his phone out of his grasp. 

before he gets a chance to protest, he notices the caduceus tattooed on their finger. he smiles up at doyoung, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. “hi, doie!”

said man smiles back at him and it makes something turn inside taeil, makes him feel excited like he’s going to throw up sparkles and rainbows. 

“you did amazing, but then again, i knew you’d do great!” doyoung speaks just a bit above the music, but he manages to keep his voice low enough to send a shiver down taeil’s spine. as he continues to praise taeil, his hand moves to the elder’s elbow, squeezing it lightly.

he wants to respond, to tell him that it’s all just his natural talent, but he _ can’t_. not because he had suddenly gotten shy from a simple touch (he is _ not _ a panicked gay!) but because out of nowhere, doyoung is pulling him close, closer, until he can kiss him. doyoung is kissing him. kim doyoung is kissing him, moon taeil. 

the noise he lets out is something between a whimper and a whine, but it’s quickly swallowed by doyoung’s hungry mouth. everything is happening so fast, one moment doyoung is holding his face gently and the other he is pinning taeil to the wall. 

the elder is so turned _ on _by the sudden change in doyoung’s demeanour that he just can’t control himself as he tries to touch every inch of the younger’s body, pulling him so close that the only thing he can feel is his body pressed against his and the wall holding him up.

“you looked,” doyoung scatters his kisses all across taeil’s neck, teeth scraping the skin lightly, “so fucking,” he bites down on the junction of taeil’s throat. the brunet moans. “good.”

“in a dress?” taeil asks, erupting in a blast of giggles when doyoung’s lips tickle his skin. 

“on stage. _ god, _you looked amazing, hyung. all lights shining on you, everyone watching you closely, waiting for your next move. i bet you love it.” 

taeil doesn’t answer, not wanting to give the younger another idea on how to tease him. it’s enough that doyoung knows (or at least, that’s what taeil thinks) of his tattoo kink. he can assume he knows with the way the younger’s art pieces are always on display when taeil is around. 

“are you ok with this? do you want me to continue?” 

nodding against the wall, taeil pushes himself off of it, and with a shaky hand he grips onto doyoung’s wrist. “i want you _ so bad, _doie, but i’d rather have you do me somewhere where people can’t see us.”

“you mean they can’t see me, since i’m pretty sure you’d be ok with having their eyes on you while i ruin you, hyungie,” doyoung whispers in his ear, his breath hot and sending shivers down his spine. 

he turns around abruptly, startling doyoung who walks into his shoulder. taeil has to look up at him as he speaks, “exactly. they can’t look at you because you’re _ mine. _” the burst of confidence is gone as soon as it arrived, and before he can embarrass himself even more, taeil goes back to dragging doyoung after him. 

he _ hopes _doyoung is at least a bit flustered by his words, or at the very least turned on. though it may be his own lust clouding his judgement, but when he looks back to make sure that doyoung is still behind, he sees an ardour burning in the other’s eyes, almost as intense as the one taeil is feeling.

when they step outside, the cold air is not the only thing that wraps around taeil. doyoung’s arms find themselves circling his waist and pulling him flushed against his chest. “my place is closer, but if you feel more comfortable going back to yours i don’t mind calling us a cab. you’re in the lead, prince.”

“well then, doie,” taeil turns in the younger’s arms to press a kiss onto his swollen lips. he didn’t notice before, but they taste like raspberries. “lead the way.”

and with one more kiss, doyoung pulls back and starts guiding taeil down the road and into the starry night. 

* * *

the first thing doyoung does to him when they enter the eerily dark and silent apartment is to push him against just like he did in the club. the only exception is that there are no people watching them. they’re all alone, and whilst taeil loves being able to be as loud as he wants, he can’t say he’s not disappointed about the lack of… attention. there is no fear that someone may walk in on them kissing, or, god forbid, doing something else; no excitement building in his stomach at the idea of being caught in a compromising situation. 

taking a second to rethink the circumstance in which he is, taeil comes to realize that he doesn’t care about how many people get to see him as long as doyoung is there. he could only show himself to the younger for the rest of his life. he… he wants that, at least for the time they have together. 

“doie, please--” he gets cut off when the med student picks him up, hands under his thighs as he carries him effortlessly through the halls of his home. 

“yes, hyung?” even with his eyes closed, taeil can still sense the shiteating grin the younger has plastered on his face. 

“fuck me.” there is no room for argument in taeil’s voice, but he knows they both are aware of the way out doyoung has. if he wishes to stop everything, then taeil will gladly step back and do anything to make him comfortable. 

doyoung smirks, and when he buries his face in taeil’s neck, the elder gets to feel it on his own skin. it makes him giggle. 

“i thought you’d never ask,” doyoung _ purrs, _his low voice making the brunet tighten his hold around the younger’s neck. he tries hard not to whimper, but the sounds of his desperate need betray him, leaving his mouth and bouncing off of doyoung’s heated skin. 

he throws taeil on the bed, the elder whining when the soft mattress hits his back. he doesn’t get to dwell on it, for doyoung is on top of him in seconds, attacking his mouth, his neck, his collarbones with passionate kisses and angry bites. it’s like the younger is set on marking him until people can tell he’s _ claimed, _marked by a possessive… someone that, by the end of the night could mean more than before. 

warm, gentle hands touch every inch of skin they can get to, caressing it before gripping the same place with so much force that taeil knows bruises will form. his back arches at one particularly harsh grasp on his hip as doyoung turns him around without much care for the smaller’s body. 

and taeil? taeil loves this; he loves how easy it is for doyoung to manhandle him, to toss him around like he weighs nothing. it turns him on, and again, he is hit with the realization that maybe _ anything _ doyoung does to him excites him. 

doyoung kisses him up and down the back of his neck as he tugs on taeil’s shirt, hissing in annoyance when it gets stuck in one of his necklaces. taeil laughs and helps him, throwing the piece of clothing on the floor before blindly reaching his hand behind to find doyoung’s neck and pull him close again. he needs his mouth on his skin, tongue leaping at it. 

without any complaint, doyoung does so, and as his hands work taeil’s pants open and off his gorgeous legs, his teeth scrape at the already bruising skin of his his neck. it’s absolutely stunning how taeil shivers underneath him, back bending until the friction caused by doyoung’s still covered chest gets too much too fast. 

his body is so hot even with the lack of clothes covering it, and he can’t help but trash around, trying to get doyoung to just _ touch _ him in the right way, at the right time. right now, taeil doesn’t need soft kisses anymore; he needs-- _ craves _ for rough kisses and hurtful touches. 

“i’m gonna fuck you so good, hyung, you won’t be able to remember your own name, understood? i’m gonna fucking break you, you won’t need anyone else but me after i’m done with you,” doyoung says, and despite the words he’s speaking and the ardor they hold, his touch is still as light as before. he’s making sure taeil is comfortable, and god, taeil wants to turn around, kiss him, and tell him he’s his. 

but he doesn’t do that. he scoffs and tries to put more gasoline on the fire already burning inside doyoung. “are you gonna talk big all night or actually put your damn fingers in me? do i have to leave and find myself someone willing to fuck me?” 

placing his hand on top of doyoung’s, taeil pushes his ass back, moving it against the younger’s crotch in a teasing way. he tries to reassure doyoung that he wants this just as much by intertwining their fingers. 

pressing one more kiss behind taeil’s ear, doyoung whispers, “tell me when it gets too much or if you feel uncomfortable at any time, ok, hyung? i’ll ask you for your color, do you know what that means?” taeil nods, but it’s not enough for the younger. “tell me.”

“green is keep going, yellow is slow down and red is stop,” he says with a fond eye-roll. 

“good,” doyoung bites down on his ear lobe, and before he can think about it, cold liquid is being dripped down the curve of his ass and doyoung’s fingers are spreading it around, massaging it until it’s not cold enough to make taeil shudder. 

the first finger goes inside swiftly, and taeil _ swears _ that doyoung’s fingers were made to be inside of him. they fit perfectly, long enough to reach deep, but not thick enough to cause him any pain. it’s a heavenly bliss and taeil wants to stay like this forever.

doyoung’s tattooed fingers are in him, they are opening him slowly but surely and that thought alone would be more than enough to make taeil cum on the spot. doyoung’s tattooed arms are holding him up, offering him the support he needs. he contains his excitement and recomposes himself. 

“move,” he breathes out after a moment, and really? who is doyoung to deny him?

with each thrust, taeil’s arms slowly give out a little bit more, his knees begin to buckle, and his eyes grow heavy. he can’t disappoint doyoung though, the younger may not have given him any instructions on how to behave, but the brunet wants to be a good boy, to get at least some sort of praise coming from doyoung. 

he strains himself to stay up until his muscles are screaming at him to just _ drop, _ but he doesn’t listen. taeil focuses on the way doyoung’s fingers spread him open, on the way his fingernails scratch his walls, leaving behind trails of fire and dying flames. 

doyoung doesn’t mind the way his limbs wobble, if anything, he seems to be enjoying it. _ sadistic fucker. _ the way his fingers thrust inside taeil’s shaking body gets rougher, deeper, and once the third one slips in, taeil loses it. 

his body collapses and his uncontrollable moans break off as he buries his face in the pillow. the position doesn’t help, his cock now trapped between his stomach and the sheets, causing him to tear up at the need to cum, but it’s better than nothing. 

“aww, look at you, hyungie. you’re going to make a mess of my sheets,” doyoung coos, brushing his unoccupied hand over taeil’s shoulder blades. “you’re like an animal in heat, so fucking hot. is that what you are, hyungie? are you just a dog in heat? i bet you’d want to hump the bed, hm? make an even bigger mess of yourself, is that right?” doyoung laughs when the elder just whines in his pillow, lifting his hips in an attempt to stop himself from unconsciously rutting against the sheets. 

“such a cute and dumb slut. that’s what you are, hyungie. a slut who wants to be filled; you need a cock in you at all times, huh?”

taeil mewls, pushing in doyoung’s hands to try and get his fingers at a better angle. “please, d-- _ doie, _ ” taeil’s plea breaks when the younger finds his prostate and _ rams _ it, drawing moan after moan from the man spread before him. 

far too soon for his liking, doyoung takes his fingers out, leaving taeil empty and waiting for what’s about to come, for what he’s been dreaming of. 

once again, doyoung kisses him down his back while his hands rest on taeil’s hips, fingers bruising them even more and it’s intoxicating. all these feelings, all these presses of fingers in his frail skin, all these kisses and words whispered in his purpled neck, they all take taeil so high that he can’t see the ground anymore. he’s floating through a layer of black matter and doyoung isn’t even done with him. 

“color, hyungie?” the younger asks, a hint of worry in his voice. 

“green, doie. please, just touch me, fill me--”

“you want me to breed you?”

that makes taeil come back to his senses, and with an unamused face, he turns to the younger. “tell me, why am i about to have sex with such a furry?”

doyoung feigns hurt, but then, with a shit eating grin, he says, “maybe because i’m _ really _hot? and honestly, hyung, you already had sex with me. i just had three fingers up your ass and i’m considering eating you out for the second round.” 

taeil has to hide his blush with the his hands, since the pillow had accumulated a disgusting amount of spit and drool, but even with the poor cover up, doyoung can still clearly see the red on his cheeks, spreading nicely down his neck and chest. it merges with the bite marks beautifully, and if he could, doyoung would photograph this masterpiece he’s created.

doyoung pushes inside, slow and careful, taking his sweet time as if taeil isn’t on the verge of holding him down and riding the younger into oblivion. it’s a tight fit, and the brunet curses the condom doyoung is wearing for making him not _ feel _ the younger man like he wants to. 

doyoung’s cock is much nicer than his fingers, though taeil wouldn’t really mind having any of them inside of him. whilst his fingers are thinner and longer, his dick is much more thicker and the elder is sure that at the right angle it will hit _ all _ the good spots inside of him. 

he’s going to become a cockslut for doyoung’s member only by the end of the night, he can feel it. 

the grip of doyoung’s hands turns softer as he speaks clearly into the brunet’s ear, “tell me when you want me to move, hyung.”

“if you don’t move and fuck me right _ now _ i will punch your dick so hard, kim doyoung, or so god help m--” a muffled yell slips past his lips when thrusts without any type of warning. 

“you’re such a brat, hyung.”

taeil can’t argue with that. for one, it’s true, and two, with the hip snapping pace doyoung set, taeil isn’t able to focus on anything else but the way the younger’s skin hits his own, emitting loud sounds that wrap around taeil’s hopeless moans and doyoung’s low grunts pleasingly, creating a new symphony that taeil wants to listen to every day. 

fingers sneak around taeil’s chin, tilting his head back until it’s resting on doyoung’s shoulder, giving the younger access to it. doyoung kisses with fever, as if this is the last time he gets to feel taeil’s lips on his, the last time he gets to taste him. 

drool is falling down his chin and it should be disgusting, but taeil doesn’t mind it that much. he’s almost slipping, doyoung’s hold on him bringing him to such a comforting place that taeil just wants to close his eyes and see where the younger decides to take him. 

“wanna--” doyoung hums, letting taeil know he’s listening. he doesn’t stop or slow down his pace, and it’s getting harder to think straight. “i wanna-- _ fuck-- _”

“go on, hyung, you know i can’t give it to you unless you tell me what you want,” the med student says. 

taeil takes a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. “wanna ride you, doie-- i wanna see you-- _ nngh, shit_.” that _ does _ make doyoung stop, and before he knows it, taeil is straddling the younger’s lap, after having been manhandled again, and doyoung is kissing his face while whispering about how good taeil is to him. 

“you can go whenever you want, prince. you don’t have to rush yourself, ok?” he reassures taeil, as his hands push the elder’s damp hair off his forehead to press a kiss there. 

his cock twitches at the domesticity of it all. this may be the moment he falls for doyoung, but he’s not in his right mind to think about it right now. he needs to cum and _ mark _ doyoung the same way he did to him. that’s what’s going to happen now and nothing can stop taeil from achieving his dream. 

realigning the younger’s throbbing cock with his puckering hole, taeil sinks down on it ‘till he’s seated on the sturdy pair of thighs underneath him. he looks at doyoung through hooded eyes, tracing the lines across his chest and arms with a feather like touch and a scorching like gaze. 

if this is the last time he gets to see doyoung like this, he wants to remember every detail he can carry. 

each piece has a different meaning, and taeil wishes to know them all, but for now, he will settle with just admiring them as he bounces on doyoung’s dick. who knows, maybe later on, when they’re pillow talking, he will get at least a glimpse into doyoung’s mind. 

his thighs shake as he struggles to stand and fall back. he’s been close ever since doyoung started kissing him and now, with this angel in front of him, cursing under his breath, hands making black and blue of his thighs as he helps the elder move. 

he collapses on doyoung’s chest, unable to continue. the younger has to take over again, and with his hands still on taeil’s thighs (he begins to think doyoung may have a thing for them) he holds him in his place, as doyoung _ pounds _ inside him at a rapid speed. the bed creaks under them; taeil hopes doyoung’s neighbours aren’t home. 

the brunet busies himself with biting every part of the younger’s neck he can reach, leaving his imprint on him. he needs people to know that for a night, doyoung has been his. 

he bites down _ hard _ to stop himself from chanting doyoung’s name as said man wraps a hand around his neglected cock and strokes him to a well deserved orgasm. doyoung tenses under him at the same time he goes still in the younger’s arms. 

they cum together, their moans a cacophony of swears and lust filled names spilling out. none of them moves for what feels like ages, before finally, doyoung lifts taeil’s head to look him in the eyes and press a single, loving kiss on the corner of his mouth. “you ok, hyungie?”

“yeah, doie. thanks for…”

“making you cum like you never did before? thanks, i’ve been told before!” taeil hits the younger in the chest, eliciting a giggle (he’s never heard something more adorable than this) from doyoung. “let’s get you cleaned up, ok? then we can cuddle and maybe watch a movie, how does that sound?”

“like a dream. but… can we stay like this a bit longer? i like…” god, taeil is going to sound like a dumbass. “having you in me…”

“of course, baby,” doyoung whispers, moving taeil until they can both find a comfortable spot. “we can stay like this as much as you want. but maybe not too much, because i want to still have my dick after this.”

taeil hums, wrapping his arms around doyoung’s middle. it feels like home, or something close to it. it’s nice, so nice he could fall asleep in doyoung’s warm embrace. “hey, doie?” he doesn’t wait for a response. “go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“sure, hyung, but only if i get to treat you out.”

smiling against doyoung’s neck, taeil giggles, “you’ve got yourself a deal, doie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
